Embodiments described herein relate to virtual reality systems and methods, and in particular to virtual reality systems and methods for use in connection with gaming.
Electronic and electro-mechanical gaming machines (EGMs) are systems that allow users to place a wager on the outcome of a random event, such as the spinning of mechanical or virtual reels or wheels, the playing of virtual cards, the rolling of mechanical or virtual dice, the random placement of tiles on a screen, etc. Advances in technology have significantly changed the characteristics of products offered by the gambling industry and associated effects on user experiences. Augmented reality gaming involves using an innovative 3-D computer-based format with high resolution graphics that may be provided to a player while the player may also see the physical environment. In this manner, the player may receive content that is a combination of the physical environment augmented with virtual content. Augmented reality technologies may enable innovative and personalized player experience.